Kikyou's New Boyfriend and Inuyasha's Nightmare
by Sakura in action
Summary: Kikyou has a new boyfriend and Inuyasha's really jealous. But you never expected this person to be Kikyou's boyfriend! P.S. Kagome still doesn't matter. Please R&R!AND SORRY FOR PUTTING ON THE WRONG 2ND CHAPTER BEFORE, I HAVE THE WRITE ONE now so plzread
1. Chapter 1 Kikyou discovers a new admirer

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author: Hello! It's Sakura In Action talking right now!

Author: So in this story there shall be some very familiar main characters. Now there is one big issue that I'm concerned with that hasn't found a solution in the show. The love triangle! I shall solve it in a weird way!

Author: Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyou will be the main characters.

Inuyasha: You bet I will! Feh! I'm always the main character 'cause I'm the only one who can do anything around here!

Author: But you're not even the main character in the show, bonehead!

Inuyasha: What?! But if I'm not the main character, then who the hell is?!

Kagome: Me! I'm the main character!

Inuyasha: _You_?! But you're so lame!

Kagome: Death glare Excuse me?

Author: Uh…I think you got her mad…

Inuyasha: You think?! Eyes that are scared to death.

Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inuyasha: Aaaaahhh!!! Noooooo!!!

Inuyasha crumbles further and further into the ground and while Kagome keeps saying sit.

Author: …

Author: Ooookay. So, Kikyou, I guess you're the only character left. Well I've got to tell you that this story might be a little awkward for you.

Kikyou: Then why'd you write it? Fool.

Author: Umm…

Kikyou: Fool.

Author: Hmph! Oh! Now I shall introduce the last main character!

Last main character: Hello everyone! Good to see you!

Author…

Author: This is not how this character should be acting. Do you have a fever, character?

Character: No.

Author: Sigh Guess you'll just have to meet him in the story.

* * *

Chapter One: Kikyou Discovers a New Admirer

Kikyou, the beautiful priestess who was dead and brought back to life, with long, flowing, pitch black hair and some of the most beautiful blue eyes ever sleepily got off the grassy patch under the shade of the tree. She searched with her hand for hr crossbow and arrows. She felt something come into her hand but it definitely wasn't her crossbow and arrows. It felt like a soft piece of paper.

Kkyou turned to find a wonderfully written, pink colored, heart shaped card that lay in her hand. On the front, it said, "To Kikyou". She curiously wondered why someone would give this to her. And then she suddenly remembered that it was Valentine's Day.

_Inuyasha!_ Kikyou thought, remembering the affections that Inuyasha had for her, but she did not really care about him even though she knew she liked him back.

She was about to throw the letter in the pond when something suddenly caught her eye. In the back of the card, it said in big, blue letters, "P.S. I'M NOT INUYASHA."

_How weird_, Kikyou thought. _So if my admirer is not Inuyasha, instead it is a pathetic loser. What is the difference? _

She opened the card to find tiny demons coming out of it that were colored red and pink. They winked at her mischievously while crawling onto her arms and then tried to suck her blood.

Kikyou squashed them and threw them off. _Great! A vampire is in love with me and the only way to show his affection is by trying to kill me!_ Kikyou thought, sighing.

Then she smiled evilly and to everyone's surprise, said, "Ha ha! Too bad! But I'm already dead!" and put her hands up in victory.

(Author: How weird, Kikyou. You're weird.)

(Kikyou talking to author: Oh yea? Why don't you try to say that again? Cracks knuckles)

(Author: Umm…no thanks!)

Kikyou's eyes drifted to the writing and she read, "Dear Kykoyou. (He spelled her name wrong. What a loser.) I love you. THE END."

"How unromantic," Kikyou said. "I'm totally not falling for this guy." Then, when her eyes scrolled down to the name, she gasped in horror. Her eyes grew wide. She never expected it…

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was actually on his way to seeing Kikyou. He had just put Kagome's valentine in her backpack so it would surprise her later. And now, he was going to give Kikyou her valentine.

"I'm falling in loooooove," he sang horribly as he walked down the grassy path.

Author: Stop singing. It's horrible.

Inuyasha: Shut up! You're not part of the story!

Author: I made the story!

Inuyasha: …

Inuyasha: Shut up! It's you who made my singing bad!

As Inuyasha continued to sing the song, he suddenly caught a glimpse of Kikyou. His singing stopped. (Thank god!)

Her back was to him, but to Inuyasha, it was almost as beautiful as the front. "K-Kikyou," he whispered, talking to her back. (Creep.) But Kikyou hadn't heard. "Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked, walking up to her. Then he saw it. Inuyasha leaned over Kikyou and stared at the card in Kikyou's hand (which wasn't his).

He looked at the words, then at the signature below. He gasped, "What the fuck?! No way!" He screamed as the name would haunt him in

his dreams forever.

Just then, he felt a sharp hand on his back, cutting into his flesh.

"Yes way," it whispered creepily. Inuyasha was in shock until the voice said, "Outta my way, girlfriend! I'm here for my girl!" "What the fuck?!" Inuyasha screamed as he stared coldly into the eyes of the other Kikyou admirer.

Author: Hey, at least the other guy isn't a two timer!

Inuyasha: You again?! Grr! How dare you make somebody else like Kikyou?!

Author: Ah, shut your trap, mutt!

Inuyasha: What did you say? I'm gonna kill you!

Author: Pushes button and trap door opens up under Inuyasha, making him fall into darkness.

Author: Please read the next chapter and review my first story! And no hard feeling if you say it's bad. Sniff Please don't say it's bad! Sob

To be continued…

Kikyou admirer.


	2. Chapter 2 And the New Admirer Is

Chapter Two: Sessho-maru in the House!

Author: Hello again! I've finally been able to put on the second chapter of this story.

Inuyasha: You bastard!

Author: Gasp Did you just call me a bastard?! I'm a lady! How dare you?! No wonder Kagome and Kikyou hate you!

Inuyasha: What're you talking about? I'm so sexy! They both love my sexiness so much that I have to two-time them to keep 'em!

Kagome and Kikyou(suddenly magically appear on stage)Aha! We knew it!

Inuyasha: W-what No! No! I didn't mean it!!

Author: Busted!

Inuyasha: Shut up! This is your fault! Ha!

Author: Aaaaah!

( Inuyasha jumped on author)

Kagome: Inuyasha sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!...

(Kagome continuously says sit and Inuyasha suffers. Poor dog.)

Author: Phew! Thanks, Kagome!

Kikyou: I did something too

Author: You did?

Kikyou: I gave him my death glare

Author: …Of course you did, Kikyou! Well, lets continue with the story! I'm giving you chapter two!

Inuyasha was face-to-face with his older brother, Sessho-maru. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked coldly. _He couldn't be the other Kikyou lover who doesn't two-time, could he?_ thought Inuyasha.

"I'm here for Kikyou. We're going on a date," Sessho-maru said, looking in the mirror once more, checking his lipstick. Inuyasha fell. First it was from shock, then he burst into laughter. "AS IF! You're telling me that _you_ sent the love letter?!" Inuyasha sneered. "Yes!" Sessho-maru replied. Inuyasha's face fell. "No fair!" Inuyasha stomped his foot and screamed. "I saw her first!" "I was born first!" Sessho-maru said. "So" Inuyasha asked. "So I get a woman first," Sessho-maru said, looking all mighty. "You can get Kouga if you want him so badly, but I get Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Ugh! Are you mocking me?!" Sessho-maru asked.

"You know that I never agreed to any of you." Kikyou put in. They turned to her looking shocked. Then Sessho-maru said calmly, "So you are saying you'd rather go out with Inuyasha? I mean, look at me! The looks show it all!"

Kikyou thought a moment about that, then turned to Inuyasha. "I hate you," she said to him, and then to Sessho-maru, "You've got youself a date." "Noooooo!" Inuyasha screamed. Sessho-maru merely laughed.

Inuyasha went down to his knees and begged. "Please! Please! Kikyou!" he cried. "I'll kiss your toes!" he wept. She kicked him. "My toes are fine," Kikyou said, moving back. "You may borrow my nail polish for your toes." Sessho-maru said kindly.

Meanwhile, behind a bush, a girl's eyes darkened and she looked down miserably. _Inuyasha_, she thought. _You go this far to be with Kikyou?_ This girl was Kagome Higurashi and she was from a time 500 years into the future. Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation and has come to the past. She has freed Inuyasha and now loves him, but Inuyasha loves Kikyou more than he loves her.

Kagome had found Inuyasha's letter in her backpack and had come running to find him. Her face was lit with joy. She had finally thought he had given up on Kikyou. When she found him behind the tree, she saw that he was with Kikyou. Then Kagome had heard the whole conversation.

A tear fell out of her eyes. "Inuyasha!" she wept. As Inuyasha rubbed his head, he suddenly sniffed the scent of Kagome nearby. "Kagome?" he called. He jumped behind the tree and found her lying there, tear faced. She turned away. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I saw you! I always see you!" Kagome cried. More tears fell out. "What? What are you-" Inuyasha asked, looking away.

"You always do it! I can't bear it! And just at the time you give me this!" Kagome sobbed as she threw the valentine at Inuyasha. "Hey! Hold on! I'm the one to blame?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes!" Kagome screamed. Kagome got up and was about to run, but she felt a strong grip hold onto her arm. "Let me go!" Kagome shouted, the tears continuing to fall. "If you're worrying about me and Kikyou being together, don't. It looks like she wants my brother instead." Inuyasha said, his voice sounding really hurt. Kagome froze. She could feel his pain and couldn't believe the way she acted. "I'm sorry," she said.

Now Kagome felt kind of happy though. She had Inuyasha all to herself. She and Inuyasha could be together. She was really beginning to love that idea until Inuyasha suddenly screamed, "But I'm never gonna keep it that way!!! Kikyou is mine and will forever be! I'll do whatever is necessary to keep those two APART!!!!!!!"

After that, it became really silent. Too silent. Inuyasha turned around and found Kagome as still as a statue. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He reached out and was just about to poke her when she suddenly turned around and screamed, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT???!!!!" Inuyasha felt his ears go deaf as she pulled on his kimono and continued bellowing.

"Do you know how many times I've been meddling into you're relationship with Kikyou so it wouldn't go to a further level??? Do you know how many times I've been acting nice and sympathetic to you when I actually wanted to kick your ass??? And DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT I AM **MUCH** more prettier and hotter than Kikyou will EVER be???" "Uh, no," Inuyasha answered lamely. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!! DIE!!!" Kagome screamed as she yanked on his kimono more violently. Her face got so red and she was so angry that you could see steam pouring out of her ears.

"Nooo! Kagome's face is gonna explode!" Inuyasha yelped, looking at the super tomato colored face. Thinking fast, Inuyasha thought of one solution. In an instant, he threw a super strong punch at Kagome's face. "Aaaahhh!" Kagome shouted. Then she became dizzy and walked around unbalanced until she fell on her butt with a last "Uuugghh!!!" before being unconscious. "Phew," Inuyasha said. "As soon as Kagome wakes up, I know she's gonna "sit" the hell out of me!" Inuyasha said, staring at the unconscious Kagome.

The sun began to set which caused a brilliant set of orange and yellow colored lights across the blue ocean, creating it to look like a heaven. Kikyou and Sessho-maru sat at the edge of the ocean. The ocean's water touched their feet, soaking them with cold sparkling water.

"Are all demons the same?" Kikyou asked softly.

"Usually somebody like me would kill you at first sight, but for some reason your beauty dazzles me." Sessho-maru said watching the waves. His long silvery hair blew in the wind, getting tangled with Kikyou's.

"Ahh!" Kikyou said, trying to untangle the mess. "Allow me" Sessho-maru said. He took out his sword and slashed at the tangled hair. Sessho-maru and Kikyou watched the hair tumble to the ground. Sessho-maru picked up some strands of Kikyou's fallen hair. "A gift for me." he said, brushing the hair into his face. He looked straight into Kikyou's eyes.

When Kikyou looked into his eyes, all she saw was Inuyasha and she just couldn't forget her affections for him. Her heart pounded.

"So…how did you like my love demons?" Sessho-maru asked. "You're what?" Kikyou asked, slightly confused. Then she suddenly remembered the tiny demons which sucked her blood. They were disgusting." Oh…..of course. They were uh…lovely." She said. _Not. If you really think that's romantic I can see why you can't get a date! _Kikyou thought. She sighed. _Be happy he's not a complete loser! _She thought. Kikyou wondered what idiotic plan Inuyasha would come up with to get her back. 'Cause he always did. Kikyou found out her answer the next day…

Author: Okay, this would be the end of the chapter, but there's one more detail I added out which I'd like to tell you guys right now. Now I'm sure you're curious about what Kagome's love letter said. So I'll tell you:

Kagome opened letter and blushed thinking about what romantic words Inuyasha would write to her. Then she read it. It said, Dear Kagome. I love you. The end. By Inuyasha. "How unromantic!" she said.

While Kagome walked back with Inuyasha from the whole Kikyou and Sessho-maru incident she remembered the letter and asked, "Honestly. Does it really go in the family that the men write lame love letters?"

"Lame? My love letter was beautiful!" Inuyasha insisted.

Author: Sigh! Some people just never learn! Please read the next chapter and review my story. (Or else!) Can't wait for the next chapter, huh? Well, wait! Come on! The next chapter will probably be on in about 5 or 6 days. Or maybe a week. Just don't be so impatient, people!


	3. Chapter 3 Inuyasha's Scheme Plan

Chapter Three: Inuyasha's Scheme Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters except for the author who is me.Wait, thats not part of Inuyasha, so never mind!

Author: Hello! Hello! The third chapter has been put on!

Author: Now Inuyasha, one of my reviewers, Love4eva, said that you should not hit women. (That was from the second chapter)

Inuyasha: I didn't hit any women!

Author: Yes, you did! You hit Kagome smack in the face so she wouldn't "explode" remember?

Inuyasha:…But she's not a woman!

Kagome: What did you say? Grrr…Inuyasha, SIT! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!...

Author: Oooh…Inuyasha's getting it now!

Sessho-maru: Yeah, I'm liking it!

Author: Sessho-maru? Why are you here?

Sessho-maru: I'm, like, part of the show!

Author: Did you just say _like?_

Sessho-maru: So what if I, like, did?

Author: Eeew! Please stop!

Sessho-maru: Yes! I'm bringing you misery!

Kikyou: Will you all shut up and just start?

Author: Okay, fine! I give you chapter three!

Kikyou knew Inuyasha was going to do something to interfere with her and Sessho-maru's new love, but she never expected it to be so close to her face!

Kikyou felt the sunrays hit her eyes and she moaned. She opened her eyes a crack and found all this shade on top of her. _Shade? But I should be under the sun and heated by now!_ She thought.

Kikyou slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the surprising sight of Inuyasha's big fat head in her face. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" she screamed, throwing her foot into the air and kicking his face.

"She touched me!" Inuyasha thought happily. "Her beautiful feet actually came up to my face and kicked it!

As Kikyou got up to her horror the part of Inuyasha that was in front of her was his butt. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Kikyou screamed again in horror as she grabbed her arrow and stabbed him in the butt with it.

" Yeeeeeeooowchhhh!" Inuyasha screamed holding his stabbed butt. He jumped up in pain and fell into a tree.

Meanwhile Kagome (who somehow appears to always be in everything) heard Kikyou's first screams and thought Inuyasha must have been doing something. As she ran over, to her terror she saw Inuyasha dangling from a tree, barely conscious.

She gasped. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, running over to him. Kagome turned around and saw Kikyou facing her. She narrowed her eyes. "Kikyou" she said. _How could you do that to Inuyasha?_ She thought. Kagome stepped forward ready for battle. Kikyou looked straight into her eyes. Then she took out her crossbow and arrow and was about to shoot it at Kagome when Kagome suddenly screamed "OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!" and ran off. Kikyou blinked. "But I didn't even do anything yet!" she said.

Just then Inuyasha woke up from his unconscious state and said stupidly, "Huh? What happened?"

Kikyou sighed. He would never change. "Hey! Kikyou, I-" Inuyasha was about to say, but he suddenly looked coldly at something behind Kikyou.

Kikyou's eyes suddenly shot up. _Could it be?_ She thought. "Sessho-maru!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, jumping down from the tree. Kikyou turned around to find Sessho-maru standing nearby, staring into her eyes. Then he stared at Inuyasha.

"So, Inuyasha, are you trying to steal Kikyou again?" he asked harshly.

"She was never yours!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Haha! That's real funny half breed!" Sessho-maru laughed evilly. " He's evil! Can't you see that, woman?" Inuyasha shouted to Kikyou. Kikyou was about to reply when they suddenly heard a scream and then a rampage.

"Kikyou!!!!DIE!!!" Kagome screamed running at her with a huge stick in her hand.

" You're gonna-" she began to say, but she stopped when she saw Sessho-maru standing behind Kikyou.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Oh my god, it's that gay freak Sessho-maru!Aaaaaaahhh!!!!" Kagome screamed before running to Inuyasha. Then she tripped on Inuyasha's feet and fell. ( Ah, nice try Kagome, but you need a bigger brain.)

Sessho-maru snickered. "Well this just shows us how far and superior I am with everything including women and how far you have gone!" he said staring at the ditzy Kagome.

"No fair! It's not my fault I got the ditzy one!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I've had enough, Inuyasha! Stay away from me and never ever talk to me or bother me again!" Kikyou said in a shrill voice. She coldly turned away and headed over to Sessho-maru. "Wait! Kikyou!" Inuyasha said holding out his hand, desperate to hold Kikyou's with it.

_No Kikyou! Don't go!_ He thought desperately. _Inuyasha you don't go!_ Kagome thought desperately.

(Inuyasha: hey! Kagome can't know what I'm thinking!

Kagome: Yes I can and I know you're thinking about Kikyou!

Inuyasha: (turns away) No I'm not

Kagome: Liar! Sit!

Inuyasha: No!)

Inuyasha suddenly thought of a brilliant idea. "Hey! Let's go on a double date!" he said. "What?" Kikyou asked. "A double date with all four of us!" he said happily. "Inuyasha you better not be doing this to get Kikyou!" Kagome warned. " I'm not, but the airings are me and Kikyou and you and-" "You better not put me with Sessho-maru!" Kagome said in a really warned voice.

"But why do I get you?" Inuyasha wailed. "Grr…what was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in her really losing patience voice, just daring to say sit. "N-nothing! So it's me and Kagome and Kikyou and Sessho-maru!" Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Yay! I'm with Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered.

Kikyou and Sessho-maru stood silent. Then Kikyou finally said, "Okay, fine, I'm in." "Yay!" Sessho-maru cheered, giving Kikyou a big bear hug and accidentally as he threw his hands up in the air for joy, he threw Kikyou away too. "Aaaaahh!" Kikyou screamed as she fell somewhere.

"Oh no! Kikyou!" Inuyasha and Sessho-maru shouted as they ran after her with their arms in the air.

Kagome heard the sound of nothing and realized she was al alone. "Oh man! Why do I never matter?" she whined as walked off after them.

Author: Ok, folks! That's it of the story for today! Hope you liked it!

Inuyasha: You better have liked it! I was so damn sexy in this chapter!

Author: You got stabbed in the_ **ass**_ Inuyasha! Do you really think you were " damn sexy?"

Kikyou: He was damn ugly in this chapter!

Inuyasha: Huh? W-what? Kikyou, but..but…

Kagome: Argh! Kikyou how dare you?

Sessho-maru: Like whaz up, girl-

Author and everybody else in the world: Oh my god! Please don't say that! It is so OOC!

Author: Ok, please meet us again in the next chapter! Sessho-maru! Because of you we have to close the chapter early!

Sessho-maru: What did I do?

(Once an idiot always an idiot….)

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 The Double Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I want to but somebody beat me to drawing the characters and sending it!**

Chapter Four: The Double Date

Author: Welcome, you all! It's time to read the 4th chapter of this story!

Kikyou: There was a third chapter?

Author: Gasp! Kikyou! You've become an Inuyasha!

Kagome: Oooh! I wanna be an Inuyasha!

Author: No Kagome. You don't matter.

Kagome: Man!

Inuyasha: Inuyasha in the house! I got more sexier!

Kikyou: Ugh!

Inuyasha: W-what?

Sessho-maru: YMCA!

Author, Kikyou, Kagome, Inuyasha: …

Author: Do you know how random that was?

Inuyasha: Are you some gay freak? Oh yeah, you are!

Kikyou: You need a new motto!

Kagome: Can you take my place and not matter?

Author: No Kagome, only you don't matter

Sessho-maru: That's right girlfriend! You know, I got a pedicure and a manicure and…

Inuyasha: AAAH! This is too GAY!!! Hurry up and start the chapter! PLEASE!

Author: Ok! Ok! I give you chapter four!

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked in a really annoyed voice. "Why are we at Burger King for the romantic double date?!"

"I like it!" Sessho-maru said. "They give double cheese burgers. Does that mean you get double cheese on your burger or two cheese burgers?"

Inuyasha stared at his stupid brother. Then he turned to Kikyou.

"I did not pick it! Kagome did! She said it would be romantic! Shows how much she knows!" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kids ran around and screamed loudly everywhere. Kikyou sighed.

"I want a toy!" Sessho-maru squealed, looking at the toy display. He went over and took a closer look. "Harry Potter?" he said, reading the strange name. He shrugged.

"That must be the hat's name!" Sessho-maru said looking at the boy in the glasses' hat.

"You moron! Harry Potter's the girl's name!" Inuyasha shouted pointing to Ron from Harry Potter.

"Okay, first of all that's not a girl. That's Ron! Second of all, Harry Potter is the dork with the glasses! Hmmm….kinda reminds me of you!" Kikyou said, laughing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gasped in disbelief. "That is NOT me! I'm hot!" he exclaimed, holding his hand back in utter shock from Kikyou's words.

"I'm hot too!" somebody said cheerily.

Kikyou and Inuyasha turned around to find Kagome standing in front of them in a long black sleeve shirt and a white vest with new black pants and glowing yellow shoes.

"ugh! What's with the shoes?! They ruin your whole gothic look!" Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome looked down at herself. "….Yeah, you're right. Better fix that some day." She said.

Kikyou stared in disbelief at Kagome's disgusting sense of fashion. _And I thought Sessho-maru looked unfashionable!_ She thought in horror.

There was Sessho-maru dressed in a maroon suit and a rose sticking in his silvery white hair. There were also heart stickers flowing down his hair. (Okay, maybe he did look worse)

"You look like a monkey!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You look like an idiot!" Kikyou shouted.

Kagome blushed. "Oh, thank you for the compliments!" she said, waving her hand in the air as if she was some movie star.

"Compliments?!" Kikyou cried out. "You're so mentally retarded!"

Just then Sessho-maru chose to walk over. "Are you a penguin? Are you on the menu 'cause I like to eat penguins." He said.

"No." Kagome replied. She paused to look down at Sessho-maru's outfit and laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm a V.I.P!" Sessho-maru said proudly.

"Whatever! Let's just eat and get this over with!" Kikyou shouted.

Kagome and Inuyasha got up to wait on line. Inuyasha tried to skip in front of people, but they all grabbed his ears and yanked him out. So they had to wait in the back of the line which ended in the next street.

"Oh great," Inuyasha muttered.

Meanwhile, Kikyou and Sessho-maru just watched all the children enjoy their lunches, talk, and run around. It reminded Kikyou of when she and Inuyasha used to play together after his mother had died. Inuyasha mostly watched her from a distance, but she saw it as a fun game.

To Sessho-maru this reminded him of what being a real demon was like and the feeling of killing people and wiping the joy off of their faces. Now he was just a stupid demon who fell in love with a human._ Maybe I was better off before,_ he thought.

Six hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome were halfway to the counter.

"Will this never end?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh, it's not that bad!" Kagome said, but even she did not believe that.

Four hours later they got their order. Inuyasha and Kagome went back to their table to found Kikyou sleeping.

Inuyasha gasped. "Sessho-maru what did you do to her?! You poisoned her, didn't you?" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Huh? Did somebody call my name?" Sessho-maru asked, snapping out of his thoughts. He looked around, but couldn't figure out who said it.

Inuyasha nudged Kikyou. He kept nudging her. Suddenly Kikyou's head popped up and she stared fiercely at Inuyasha.

"Ummmm….why are you doing that Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly.

"Did you just touch me?" Kikyou asked angrily.

She waved a fist in the air. She was about to shove it in Inuyasha fat face when Sessho-maru put French fries in front of her.

"Try them!" he said brightly.

Kikyou looked at him and wondered why he wanted her to try French fries. She slowly took one out of the pack and bit into it. She chewed and suddenly felt sick as she coughed and spit out a small piece of paper. She looked at it. Then she noticed Inuyasha looking at it in curiosity. Fast as lightning she grabbed the paper off the table before Inuyasha by kicking him in the shins.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You go girl!" Sessho-maru cheered even though he didn't know what was going on. Inuyasha made a grab at his older brother's hair and they both started fighting.

Kikyou shook her head at them as she opened up the slip of paper. It read,_ Meet me at sunset on top of the mountains someday-Sessho-maru_

_How dumb! He didn't need to send me a note that almost choked me to tell me that! I still don't know when I'm supposed to meet him!_ Kikyou thought frustratedly.

Just then Kagome jumped out of her chair, faced Inuyasha and furiously screamed, "Why aren't you listening to me?!"

"But you didn't say anything!" Inuyasha argued.

"Yeah, but I'd like to!" Kagome pointed out (As if anybody could figure that out!)

"Okay, fine! Talk woman!" Inuyasha said as he let go of Sessho-maru's hair and Sessho-maru let go of his nose.

"AAAAAAAAAOOOOW!!!" Kagome howled.

Everybody moved away from surprise and horror.

"Eew! Kagome, what the hell was that?!" Inuyasha shrieked, horrified by Kagome's sudden outburst.

"Why do you never care about what I have to say? Why do you ever think that since Kikyou moved on, so should you? You big jerk! Maybe I should just go and date Kouga!" Kagome hollered in rage.

"NO! Not that ass!" Inuyasha gasped.

"Yes, I will date Kouga! So long, Inuyasha! Mwahahahahahaha!" Kagome laughed evilly as she ran out of Burger King in search of Kouga.

"NOOOO! I'LL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN!" Inuyasha shouted running after her. While he was running he remembered he was supposed to keep an eye on Kikyou and Sessho-maru and now he couldn't because of Kagome.

"Darn it!" Inuyasha grumbled. "Why couldn't you just stick to not mattering, Kagome?" He continued to run, thinking about killing Kouga.

Kikyou and Sessho-maru on the other hand, were holding their ears because of the new level of racket the kids were making.

"Why'd I come here anyway?" Kikyou mumbled.

"Tomorrow at sunset," Sessho-maru said.

Kikyou turned to stare at him in confusion. "Tomorrow at sunset what?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at sunset we can finally be left alone and I can show you my true self," he said mysteriously, getting up and walking out the door. Kikyou watched him go. She thought of the reason why she chose him to date ( because she didn't want to choose Inuyasha), she thought of his behavior (which was really weird and gay) and he seemed pretty stupid to her—until today.

Today she saw more in him. Something special was what she saw.

_I wonder what he means by his **true self**,_ Kikyou thought. She knew that she would definitely find out tomorrow!

Author: Okay, hope you liked it! This was chapter 4!

Inuyasha: I can't believe people actually read this! It makes me sick!

Author: Say that again and I'll…

Kouga: Whaz up? Kouga in the house!

Inuyasha: Kouga! What the hell are you doing here?!

Author: Kouga! You weren't introduced yet! Get lost!

(Author throws huge hammer at Kouga. Kouga crashes through the wall and flies out)

Kouga: Aaaaaah!

Author: Please continue reading when the next chapter is put on! Plus, please rate and review!


End file.
